What Happened Next
by cailinbeag
Summary: First attempt at writing fan fiction! A story set Post-VODT when Lucy and Edmund move to America to be with the rest of their family and start a completely different type of life from the ones they knew. One-shot. Please review!


**_This is my first time trying to write fan fiction._ I have always wondered what happened after the Dawn Treader, particularly to Lucy and Susan, so I decided to write about Lucy and the others moving to America. I thought it would be easiest to write from Lucy's POV at first and how she coped with going to a new school. I am English so I don't know anything about the american education system so I have used to english system. Year 9 is for 13/14 year olds and Year 11 is for 15/16 year olds. I am aware that it is impossible that Susan would be finishing school in Spring, but I wanted there to be a relatively big age gap, so Susan is about 18 (Year 13) and Peter is 20/21. I have no idea what age they are actually supposed to be for when Lucy and Edmund arrived in America so I made up some ages which I hope fit in alright. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

What Happened Next

Lucy's POV

It was a clear and bright spring day. Girls walked past chattering and giggling to each other as they wound themselves around the crowds of boys laughing and challenging their friends to strength tests inside the walls of the school playground. Lucy and Edmund stood at the gates, watching the children and waiting. They weren't sure exactly what it was they were hoping would happen, but they waited nevertheless. Lucy sighed. Being the new girl at a school was no fun at any time, but during the middle of term time was even worse.

She and Edmund had just started, Lucy in the girls' section and Edmund in the boys. Susan was finishing her last year; so rarely had time to talk to Lucy (though she tried) and she had a different school timetable from the others. Peter was busy with his studies, rarely back in time for supper and talks with him were short-lived; he was always up in his room revising or working. The school was more modern than the one she was used to back home. But it was no longer home. Here was home. America was home, at least for now. She would get used to it. Eventually.

A group of girls strode past the Pevensies, but one of the girls looked back at the two lonely figures standing motionless. She turned to Lucy. Calling to her friends to carry on without her, she walked up to Lucy, her brown ponytail swinging.

"I guess you are new here aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, my brother and I just moved here from England to be with our family." Lucy replied, feeling slightly less nervous.

"I'm Anna Jessop. What year group are you in?"

"I'm in year 9. I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my older brother Edmund. He's in year 11."

"Great! I'm in the same year as you. I'll show you around. My brother Felix is in year 11 as well. I'll get him to come and introduce himself to you." Anna said excited, directing the last part at Edmund and yelling at a boy jogging past them to come over.

"Thank you that would be very helpful." Edmund felt better knowing that he would know at least somebody. Just then a tall boy with mouse-coloured hair walked towards them. Anna twirled around and broke into a smile.

"Oh, Felix, this is Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. Edmund's in your year."

"Hi, I'm Felix and I'll introduce you to everyone." Felix said, offering his hand to Edmund to shake. Edmund shook Felix's hand with a strong grip.

"Edmund. Thanks for the offer."

"See you girls later then." Felix commented as he and Edmund strode away towards a bunch of boys playing football.

"Keep an eye out for Susan, Lucy. Mother and Father want us to get to know the town so they are giving us a tour with Susan and Peter. Oh, and then we are going round to one of the neighbour's houses to meet and greet." Edmund called over his shoulder.

"Ok. Bye!" called the girls. Once the boys were gone Anna grinned at Lucy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others. They'll be happy to see a new face around town. The teachers here can be intimidating at first, but you'll get used to everything soon. Oh, I forgot. You'll need your timetable from the school office. Let's go there now, or we'll be late for assembly, and that would not be a good start!"

After collecting Lucy's timetable the girls hurried to the main hall where they joined the rest of the school just in time for assembly, which turned out to be a time for everyone to sign hymns, hear teachers give talks and listen to notices.

Their first lesson was sport, so they headed to the changing rooms. On arrival, Anna immediately dragged Lucy to an area in the corner where three girls were waiting.

"Hi everyone! This is Lucy Pevensie and she just moved here from England." Anna introduced Lucy to the others.

"Hello Lucy. Welcome to our school. My name is Alice Nicks." Grinned a tall girl with startling grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sandra Dree. Likewise, welcome." Smiled the petite one.

"And I'm Laura Dashwood. Hang on, do you have an older brother?" Questioned Laura to Lucy.

"Well, I actually have two older brothers. Edmund's two years above us and Peter is studying at university." Replied Lucy.

"That's where I know your surname from; my older sister is studying at the same university at Peter. Do you have any other siblings?" Mentioned Laura.

"Yes, I also have an older sister, Susan, who is just finishing her last year."

"Sorry to butt in to your conversation, but we really need to get changed before Farris yells at us." Anna said urgently.

Once the girls were changed they walked out onto a playing field where their year group was mulling around, waiting for the lesson to start.

"Don't worry about the boys, they get taught sport separately, or we would all be labelled as terrible. Are you any good at sport Lucy?" Asked Alice.

Lucy had been trying to avoid of thinking of Narnia. After all, she could never return. What good would come from dwelling on the past? But Narnia had taught her more than she ever would learn in this world. Especially about battles and weaponry.

"I'm not very fast, but I can throw things quite far and I have good hand and eye co-ordination." Lucy answered.

"That's better than me at least. I can't play sport to save my life." Anna complained.

"Ditto." Said Laura. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I'm the opposite of you then Lucy. I can run fast but that's it." Mentioned Sandra.

Just then, everyone fell silent as two teachers approached the girls.

"Alright everyone, get in groups of 6." Called out the younger woman.

"That's Miss Farris by the way" Whispered Anna to Lucy, "She's not too bad as long as you don't get on the wrong side of her."  
"Miss Jessop, would you kindly stop talking?" Anna fell silent at the question-phrased order. "And who is this new friend of yours?" Farris turned towards Lucy with a questioning look on her face. "My name is Lucy Pevensie and I just moved here to be with the rest of my family." Answered Lucy quickly.  
"Well welcome to Mightdow School. I dearly hope you are slightly more enthusiastic about sport than your new friends here are."  
"I can't run too fast, but I'm handy with a dagg..." Lucy stopped mid-sentence, forgetting where she was for a moment. "I mean, I'm good at throwing and my aim is not too bad."  
Farris nodded, looking pleased. "Good Miss Pevensie. Perhaps you would be able to teach your fellow comrades?"  
All the girls, even Sandra and Lucy looked horrified with this thought.  
"Umm... I'm sure Lucy would prefer to spend her time getting to know everyone and everything before she starts getting really involved." Interceded Laura quickly.  
Lucy gave Miss Farris an innocent smile, and Farris sighed, "I hope we can persuade you eventually Pevensie..."

Farris turned away, yelling at the boys who had managed to get hold of the girls' rounder bats and were running around trying to hit each other. The boys swiftly skirted away and back to their teacher, who was pretending to be angry, but was in fact amused by the boys' antics along with their fear of Farris.

At Farris' command, the girls split into two teams and spent the next hour happily playing, with Lucy's hits and Sandra's runs being better than most of the others.

At the end, they went back to change, where Laura and Alice announced that they had 'business' to attend to and would see the other three later. Lucy threw a curious glance at Anna, but Anna just shrugged and carried on changing. Lucy turned to Sandra who was smirking. "It's normal, don't worry about them, they never get in to major trouble." Sandra explained, seeing Lucy's puzzlement.  
"But what are they doing?"  
"That is the great mystery. We may find out later, but then again, we may not. You never know with those two."  
"Right! All ready?" Laura grinned at the two. Sandra and Lucy agreed, and they head off to Maths.

**Please review and give helpful criticism and advice!**** I plan to make this a multi-chapter story with the story expanding to include the other Pevensie's POVs as well, and maybe a surprise visit from some Narnia friends, but they are only ideas at the moment. Please tell me if there is anything that I can improve on or any ideas as to where the story could lead to. Thanks, Cailin (not my real name but an abbreviation of my pen name).**


End file.
